


you have to get up I guess

by whitchry9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Drabble, Gen, Reflection, Second person POV, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a deleted scene from The Avengers, which can be found here: http://aspieat221b.tumblr.com/post/92064288925/fandomfrolics-loveholic198-avengers-deleted</p><p>Featuring Natasha in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have to get up I guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveDragons/gifts).



> Title sort of from A Softer World comic.

Your first thought, when you get thrown into the car, is that it would be really nice to have a break. A nap or a period of unconsciousness, you're not really picky at the moment, even if both would kinda lead to your death. Even just a few second to catch your breath would be nice.

 

Because all you have are your guns and your fists and up against aliens and gods, it's really all you can do just to hold your own. You're the only woman on the team, and sure, that means you have to prove yourself to them, because no matter how many times you save yourself, they'll always think you need a hero. But more than that, you're one of the only humans on the team. Banner, Stark, Rogers, they're all enhanced. Thor is a god, or something like that, you're not even sure. The only other human is Clint, and you can't even imagine how he's holding up. He's an archer. He's best at a distance, not hand to hand combat against aliens.

 

But Clint is just in your line of sight, loosing arrows at the aliens like there's no tomorrow, and there may not be, if you can't win. But Clint. Oh Clint. He's been mind controlled for days, oh god, how long had it even been, because you're not entirely sure, but you are certain Loki didn't care much for the health of his minions, and you doubt he's slept more than the period he was unconscious in medical. (And you know all too well from experience that unconsciousness is not the same as sleep.)

And he's still kicking ass and taking names, even if he's exhausted and starving and half insane with grief and loss and guilt.

 

And in that moment you love him a bit, because he'll never know how important you were to him during that split second of chaos, but it's the push you needed to get up and keep fighting.

 

And guess what? You win.

 


End file.
